


Nothing Means Enough Without You

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Martanda, Martin misses his other have, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Martin misses his soulmate and best friend, Amanda.





	Nothing Means Enough Without You

**Author's Note:**

> These are fictionalised versions of the celebrities we love, not a reflection of real life.

It just didn't feel the same without her.

Of course, it was lovely to be back on set with Benedict, Una, and Loo, but Martin kept turning around to say something to his ex but she wasn't there.

Martin missed Amanda-he’d done so ever since they split.

It hadn’t really been apparent for about 6 months-he’d been busy filming Sherlock with her, then a movie, and hadn’t really had time to think-until now.

He was stood with Benedict, waiting for the crew to sort out the lighting-they were filming outside in London, it was early April and the miserable British weather had finally broke.

They were filming with 4 year old Cecily, who was playing Rosie Watson-she was an absolute joy to have around-playful between takes, but down to business when needed.

“Martin?” The little girl asked, tugging at his sleeve.

“Yes, Cecily?”

“How long till we film?”

“About 10 minutes.” Martin hedged, somewhat warily. “I know it’s boring, kiddo.”

“Yeah.” Cecily sighed.

The scene that they were shooting was a fairly simple one-they were outside 221B; John and Rosie were talking about Mary.

It felt rather cruel to Martin-life imitating art, as both his character and himself missed their other halves.

“We’re sad in this scene, aren’t we?” Cecily asked.

“Uh huh. We are.” Martin murmured.

“It’s weird to miss someone I’ve never met.” The younger said, shuffling her feet.

“Mm… do you want me to tell you about the lady who played her? We used to be together in real life.” Martin explained, trying his best to help the young actress.

“Okay.”

“She was very sweet, always so happy to be on set. It was nice to work with her; because we’ve had a couple of jobs together, but nothing as big as this. She was very funny, she always cheered me up if I’d had a bad day. She was my best friend. She still is.”

It was true-because of the kids, Martin and Amanda were still in contact, but often messaged each other things that made them laugh, or cute animal GIFs.

“You miss her.” Cecily stated. “You should get back together.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.” The child nodded. “You still love her, it’s obvious.”

Martin’s eyes widened, but before he could answer they were asked to stand at their position, ready to shoot.

“Amanda? It's me, I was wondering if you're free to come up to London today? The kids are with their grandparents, so if you're free I'd like to speak to you. I'm staying at the usual hotel. Um, see you later. If you're free. Bye.” Martin said a while later whilst he was on a lunch break, and put the phone down.

“Finally come to your senses, then?” Una asked.

Martin nodded. “Yeah, I hope so.”

She patted his arm. “She'll be mad not to take you back.”

A while later…

Amanda made her way onto the Sherlock set in London, clutching her pass. It felt strange to be treated like a visitor, but then again she wasn't a part of the main cast anymore.

She bumped into Louise.

“Oh, hello! What are you doing here?” The younger woman asked.

“I'm here to speak to Martin; he left me a voicemail.” Amanda explained.

Her heart was beating fast in her chest- she knew what her ex wanted, and was more than ready to give it to him- her love, again.

“Ah.” Loo nodded in understanding. “Good luck.”

She made her way to where the shooting was taking place, and waited in the corner.

The scene wrapped; and Ben made his way over to Amanda. “Hello, stranger.”

“Hi!” The female exclaimed happily, and gave her old friend a hug.

After a few moments of chatting, Ben stepped away to let Martin greet Amanda.

“Hi.” He smiled, somewhat shyly.

“Hey you.” She beamed, and stepped closer to him.

He pulled her into a hug, she smiled and closed her eyes, savouring the moment.

“Missed you.” He whispered.

“Missed you too.”

Cecily made her way up to them. “Amanda!”

The older female stepped away from Martin. “Ahh, Cecily. Loo told me about you.” She said, getting down to the little girl's level.

“Have you got back together? I told Martin that you should.”

“May I kiss you, Amanda?” He asked.

She nodded, and their lips met.

“Yay!” Cecily clapped. “I'm very happy.”

“Me too.” Martin said, and stood back up.

Amanda gave her a hug. “Thank you, Cecily. For making us see sense.”

A while later, Amanda and Martin were at the bar, on their third drink and feeling like no time had passed at all.

“When are we going public with this?” Amanda asked suddenly, looking at her partner.

“Well, as much as I'd like to keep it under wraps, I think that we were photographed together earlier.”

Sure enough, when Amanda checked Twitter a while later, her notifications were flooded with a slew of tweets congratulating her and Martin on their reconciliation, along with the picture of them sharing a kiss in the bar.

She confirmed it, and then put her phone back down, letting Martin take all of her attention once more.

  
  
  



End file.
